Numerous types of tetherball game devices have been used in the past. One type of prior art device uses a projectile or ball tethered to a paddle or plate. A plurality of apertures are formed through the paddle or plate and a handle is provided for gripping the paddle or plate with one hand. These devices have been designed to be operated by one hand and, hence, are limited to developing dexterity and coordination of a single hand used individually. Examples of this type of prior art device are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 290,328; 2,196,253; 2,512,239; 2,999,692; 3,087,730 and 4,039,186.
Another type of tetherball device is designed for simultaneous use by two persons. This type of device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,618. The device shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,618 patent is comprised of a long rod adapted to be gripped at opposite ends by the individual players. An apertured plate extends transversely from the center of the rod and has a plurality of holes for receiving a tethered ball.